


Overwhelming

by pyrotechniiq



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechniiq/pseuds/pyrotechniiq
Summary: woah, a fluff lyric fic. NICE.





	Overwhelming

Jon was working on his editing for his most recent recording, playing Overwhelming by Jon Bellion. As he listened to the tune, he thought of his boyfriend and lover, Evan. He smiled to himself as he thought to himself..

{Yeah, I think I got one.  
His soul is presidential like Barack, son  
Yeah, he call me Goose, I call him Maverick 'cause of Top Gun;  
They say we annoying, they just jealous cause we got love!}

When he’d first met Evan face to face, his already known feelings seemed to just overpour into proper view through the bodily language of a flush, and stammering, causing the other to smile and compliment him.

{Yeah, I got a hot one.  
He don't want a problem if there's not one;  
But people come around and try some stupid shit to start one- He give you the people's fuckin' elbow like The Rock, son.}

He remembers when they’d gone out for a date, and someone had begun to harass them because they weren’t straight, and because they’d thought Evan was too good for him. He’d never seen Evan get mad, or even heard him get angry like this. Seeing his taller, well muscled lover suddenly stand from his seated position- seeing the anger and displeasure form onto his generally calm and clear face, the hatred burning in those dark eyes… it was scary, but holy shit was it attractive at the same time.

He got up, putting a hand on Evan’s shoulder. He reminded the other they were in public, and that he should stay calm. Evan’s tensed body relaxed, and he glared at the perpetrator icily, whom under Evan’s gaze absconded- allowing the two to get back to their dinner date.

{There is a potion in your lips, so sweet, I'd die  
There is an ocean in your hips, so deep, I'd dive  
I hear an opus when we kiss that completes my life  
Yeah, I think I got one  
And every single little thing about him is so  
Overwhelming  
Everything about you is so overwhelming  
When I think about you, it gets overwhelming  
'Cause everything about you is so overwhelming  
Come over here and overwhelm me}

  
Later on; a couple weeks later, and one too many drinks, Jon found himself the morning after with bruised lips, scratches all down his back and shoulders- scattered hickies and bite marks. He vaguely remembered the night before, where Evan had let him take over for once- just to experience what Jon did. He remembered Evan’s gasping breaths, hands clenching the bedsheets below, or the rough pulling on his hair. He remembers Evan’s loudness, begging and pleading for more- the other practically drooling from the pleasure he was getting. He felt a flush burn its way into his face and ears when he glanced over at his sleeping lover, whom had similar marks everywhere- he’d have to use cover-up makeup for awhile….

{"Hey, do I impress you?"  
I really like the way you rock a sweatsuit  
When you working out and I'm just watching how your legs move  
They would think that you was, like, developed in a test tube  
You deserve a theme song  
You could be the shoulder that I lean on  
Love it when you're late for work and try to slip your jeans on  
You be bumping Chili Peppers all up in your Nissan}

  
There were a few too many times where Jon had fallen, being thrown off of the treadmill at the gym, or Evan nearly breaking his neck when staring at Jon whilst doing the deadlifts- both laughing it off afterwards and treating one another to cuddles and a movie on their couch back home.

{There is a potion in your lips, so sweet, I'd die  
There is an ocean in your hips, so deep, I'd dive  
I hear an opus when we kiss that completes my life  
Yeah, I think I got one  
And every single little thing about him is so  
Overwhelming  
Everything about you is so overwhelming  
When I think about you, it gets overwhelming  
'Cause everything about you is so overwhelming  
Come over here and overwhelm me}

  
Whenever they had those times of just movies and cuddling, they always listened to how the other reacted- it’s just how they were. With a squeeze of the waist or a kiss on the temple, little things…

{You write checks that my ass can't cash  
I bit a little more than I can chew  
I bit a little more than I can chew  
You write checks that my ass can't cash  
I bit a little more than I can chew  
I bit a little more than I can chew  
'Cause everything about you is so  
Overwhelming  
Everything about you is so overwhelming  
When I think about you, it gets overwhelming  
'Cause everything about you is so overwhelming  
Come over here and overwhelm me}

Sure, Evan had higher subscribers, and many claimed their relationship was to get Jon more, but it wasn’t. It was actual love and neither knew why no one else besides their friends and their ‘shippers’ could see it.

But, that’s okay.

Because all they need is each other anyways.


End file.
